


If you open up your heart tonight

by iamalwaysyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sugar Daddy, also age difference, because why not, harry's a wedding planner, how ever big a gap you want to imagine, i think that's all, it's just cute and smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaysyours/pseuds/iamalwaysyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Watching the man give him an amused smile, Harry just continued to stare, unable to help himself. The man was just so pretty with his piercing blue eyes, chiseled jaw, and scruff. Harry kind of wanted to lick him all over if he was being honest.</i>
</p>
<p> <i>“You can call me Louis. Sir makes me feel old. And I’m eating alone and am ready to order. Would you like to know my relationship status, too, or are you planning on fishing for that later?” Louis replied with a smirk, eyes twinkling mischievously.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If you open up your heart tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreThanTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/gifts).



> Just want to thank my lovely Emilie for helping me through this. Title taken from Scarecrow by Alex & Sierra.

Harry wasn’t sure how he’d managed to land this job but he certainly wasn’t about to start complaining about it now. Especially with the tips he brought home on top of his paycheck. It was enough to pay for his college education as well as all the equipment he needed for his hopes and dreams of being a world famous photographer one day. Plus, there were plenty of fit, older men for him to flirt with, another perk of the job really. Even his boss, Mr. Winston, was hot and Harry wasn’t ashamed to admit he flirted with him on a daily basis purely because he was happily married and tended to just roll his eyes and be endeared by it all.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket as his break let up, Harry slapped a cheeky grin on his face, ready to face the crowd in the restaurant. Making sure his dress was in accordance with the country club standards for his employs, Harry exited out into the room as gracefully as a newborn giraffe, managing to catch himself before taking a dive face first into the floor, not bothering to look up as he heard a chuckle nearby, instead just going off in order to find out what tables were his.

Getting his list of tables, Harry looked around, glad to see only one was filled at the moment. Taking in a deep breath, Harry headed that way, glad to see only one body was there, at least for now. Stepping up to the table, Harry grinned down, pleasantly surprised to find a very, very attractive man smirking back up at him.

“So, I’m Harry and I’ll be serving you today. Can I start you off with a drink?” he asked, tilting his had slightly and hiding a small grin as he noticed the man most definitely checking him out.

“Just water, thank you,” the man replied, smirk still on his face before chuckling and adding, “Though, I’d suggest not falling on your face like you tried too earlier when you deliver it.”

Blushing slightly, Harry ignored the jab, giving him a shirt nod before going to get his water, sighing at the fact he’d managed to make a fool in front of one of the prettiest men he’d seen come in lately.

Returning with his water, Harry set it down gently, a smug smile on his face at the fact he hadn’t spilt it since he was rather well known for being accident prone around the place. “[b]Here you go, sir. Are you ready to order, or do you want to wait for the rest of your table arrives?” Harry asked, purposefully biting at his lip as he waited for an answer.

Watching the man give him an amused smile, Harry just continued to stare, unable to help himself. The man was just so pretty with his piercing blue eyes, chiseled jaw, and scruff. Harry kind of wanted to lick him all over if he was being honest.

“You can call me Louis. Sir makes me feel old. And I’m eating alone and am ready to order. Would you like to know my relationship status, too, or are you planning on fishing for that later?” Louis replied with a smirk, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Giving an unashamed grin, Harry just shrugged, never one to be subtle. “Louis. It fits you,” he said, letting his eyes wander over what he could see before returning to meet his gaze with a cheeky grin. “I was going to save that for later, actually, but feel free to tell me now. Though first, what can I get for you then, Louis?”

Grinning wider as Louis barked out a laugh, Harry thought about how nice it would be to record that sound and play it back whenever anyone was sad, sure that a laugh that sounded like actual sunshine would be able to cheer anyone up.

“I’ll have the steak. Medium rare with the vegetables and mashed potatoes in the side. And I’m single, for the record,” he told Harry with a wink as the other wrote down the order.

Giving him one last grin before shuffling off, Harry put his order in at the kitchen, yelling out a hello to Niall as he spotted him back there, going off to one of his tables that had just been seated, taking their drink orders and delivering them before going to check on Louis.

“Is there anything I can get for you? The hostess loves me so I could always get you a kids coloring page if you really wanted one,” he said cheekily, giving Louis a grin as he got another laugh.

“I think I’m fine. Though, you could always tell me about your lovely girlfriend,” he said with a shrug, eyes full or mirth.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry let out a laugh of his own. “Now who’s fishing? No girlfriend. Not really my type. No boyfriend either, though,” he replied with a shrug, grinning before going to check on his other tables, eventually coming back with Louis’ food.

“Here you are,” he said, setting it down carefully, once again grateful he hadn’t made a fool in front of himself. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

Shaking his head no at the question, Louis glanced back up at Harry. “No thank you Harry. I’ll let you know if I think of something though.” Nodding, Harry went off to deal with his other customers, stealing glances at Louis table, unable to help himself. He was definitely more entertaining than the family at one of his tables and the couple at the other. Much prettier, too.

Stopping in the kitchen, Harry sought out Niall, snorting as the blonde burned himself and let out a strong of curses.

“Alright there, Niall?” he asked, laughing as Niall turned to give him a glare as if he was the one that burned him.

“I burned my fucking hand? What do you think?” he spat out, pouting down at his hand before turning back to Harry, frown still on his face.

“Kiss it better?” he asked, holding it out, huffing as Harry did nothing but laugh.

“I don’t think that would be sanitary,” Harry said with a shrug, reaching out to pat his shoulder instead.

Giving a loud sigh, Niall went back to what he was doing, glancing back over at Harry as he realized he was still there.

“What is it now?” Niall said, giving an exasperated sigh, motioning for Harry to talk as he fixed the food he was responsible for.

“He’s so pretty,” Harry finally sighed out, dreamy smile on his face.

“Who the hell are you talking about?” Niall demanded, knowing that it had to be a customer since Harry tended to have a thing with making men fall in love with him.

“Table 20. Blue eyes. Chiseled jaw. I want to suck his dick, Niall,” Harry said, giving another sigh. p> “I could have gone all night without hearing that,” Niall said wrinkling up his nose. “Go talk about sucking dick elsewhere, ya fucker.”

“But Niaaaaaaalll,” Harry whined, reaching out to latch onto his arm, poking his lip out into a point. “I have no one else to speak about dicks with right now.”

“Out. I have work to do and so do you. Go tend to your customers,” Niall said with a roll of his eyes, smacking at Harry until he moved away. Giving a huff as Niall sent him out of the kitchen, Harry just smirked as he approached Louis and noticed his plate empty, biting at his lip again before asking his question as he picked up Louis plate. “So, what can I get you for dessert?” he asked him, licking his lips as he imagined what he would like for dessert.

Eyes lightening up at the wicked grin Louis gave him as he looked him back up and down, Harry felt like he was on fire, Louis gaze the fuel to the flame. “I don’t think I can have what I really want for dessert right now, so I think I’ll settle for the chocolate cheesecake,” he said with a wink, pausing before speaking again. “Though, maybe when you get off I can have my first choice.”

Raising an eyebrow, Harry just grinned, not above being a tease and ready to prove it. “I’ll just go get you that cheesecake now,” he said before heading off to put in the order, making sure to go and check on all his other tables and take as long as possible, fully aware that he was being watched. Grabbing the cheesecake as well as his bill, Harry finally headed back to Louis’ table, setting them both down with a smirk. “About that other dessert,” he trailed off, biting at his lip.

Giving a small pout as Louis smirked back at him in return, purposefully eating his cheesecake with obscene, soft moans, Harry waited as patiently as he could, shifting on the spot before Louis spoke again. “You look absolutely delicious and I want to ravish you for dessert. What time do you get off?”

Biting his lip harder at the mental image in his head, Harry’s mind shorted out for a minute before catching up. “In about an hour,” he replied.

Humming, Louis just reached for the check, writing something on the back before handing it back to Harry with a card to pay. “There’s my address. Feel free to swing by when you’re done,” Louis told him with a wink, leaving Harry to go run his card while he finished up his dessert.

Returning his card, Harry just gave Louis a smile, biting at his lip once again. “I guess I’ll see you later,” he said, smiling wider as he god a nod and smile in return. Leaving him be, Harry went about dealing with the rest of his customers, glancing back to Louis table only to see him gone but comfortable in the fact that he knew he’d be seeing him again later tonight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled up to the address he’d been given by Louis earlier, trying to keep himself calm. He was starting to regret not stopping by his place first to change out of his work clothes, especially after gazing up at the building in front of him. It was a lot nicer than where he lived, that much was clear. And Harry definitely felt out of place.

Getting out of the car and locking it before he could change his mind, keeping the thought of Louis waiting for him at the forefront of his brain, Harry headed into the building, glad no one was around to see him, pretty sure they’d be giving him curious looks if they were.

Finding his way up to Louis’ flat as quickly as he could, Harry knocked on the door, shifting on his feet nervously, hands clasped behind his back. Looking like a deer caught in headlights as the door opened, Harry quickly recovered, giving the blue eyed man a grin.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it,” Louis said simply, eyeing Harry up and down with a look of approval and making Harry feel better about his dress.

“I never pass up an opportunity with a fit man,” Harry replied with a shrug, biting at his lip as Louis chuckled, ushering him inside.

Following behind, Harry’s eyes widened as he took in the place, pretty sure a month’s rent here would cost more than his entire complex. Pausing long enough to kick of his shoes before he got further inside, Harry just smiled sheepishly as he saw Louis giving him an amused look. Harry couldn’t help it though, not wanting to mess up the floor with his dirty work shoes.

“So. How do you want to do this?” Harry finally asked, shifting around on the ground, feeling self-conscious again.

Watching as Louis just continued to smirk, Harry was about to speak again when Louis suddenly reached out and yanked him forward, making Harry stumble over his feet.

“What—,” he started, getting cut off as Louis lips met his in a gentle kiss, pulling back with a soft smile.

“I think I should show you the bedroom, hmm?” he asked, grabbing Harry’s hand and tugging him along after him as he headed further into the flat, Harry barely able to take in half of it as they went.

Barely managing to stop himself from running into the other man as he stopped short in front of a door, Harry let out a disgruntled sound, pouting lightly as he heard Louis chuckle before following him into what he assumed was the bedroom.

Taking a look around, Harry was almost afraid to touch anything, knowing full well that Louis had money and that half of this stuff was probably worth more than he’d be able to afford if he so happened to break it.

“Nice place,” Harry commented, smiling. Watching as Louis shrugged, Harry left it at that, wondering if the novelty had worn off him already. Harry supposed if you were used to looking at nice things all the time they weren’t as spectacular as they would be if you weren’t.

Flicking his eyes up to meet Louis as he crowded Harry’s space, Harry just bit his lip, quite liking the fact that Louis looked like he was a predator and Harry was his prey. Shivering as Louis trailed a finger against his jaw, Harry let out a shaky breathe, biting that much harder on his lip.

“So, how do you want this, love?” Louis asked, pushing a stray curl out of Harry’s face, eyes already blown.

“I don’t care. Just fuck me,” Harry got out, far too turned on at this point to care. Anything that involved this gorgeous man fucking him sounded like a good plan to him.

Giving a soft laugh, Louis let Harry towards the bed, pushing him down on it gently before discarding his shirt, smirking as Harry watched him with wide eyes, reaching out to touch the first chance he got. “Fuck, you’re so fit.”

Humming at the compliment, Louis reached out to tug at Harry’s shirt, pleased as he got the hint and took it off.

“Now who’s the fit one?” he asked, pushing Harry back and straddling him, hands tracing over the various tattoos littering his skin as well as his well-defined muscles, bending down to suck against one of his collarbones.

Pulling away with a soft pop to admire his handiwork, Louis just gaze down at Harry before kissing down his chest, making quick work of undoing his belt and trousers, tugging them off with a noise of satisfaction, hands going to Harry’s pants before hesitating.

“You sure?” he asked, wanting confirmation that Harry wanted this as much as he did before he went further.

Grinning at the nod he got in return, Louis tugged Harry’s pants off and discarded them, giving an appreciative moan as his half hard cock came into view, immediately taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly, teasing his slit with his tongue.

Giving a moan, Harry reached out to tangle his fingers in Louis hair, throwing his head back. “Fuck.”

Taking more of him in his mouth, Louis glanced up at Harry from underneath his wilting fringe, maintaining eye contact with Harry as he moving his mouth against him, pulling off and wiping at his mouth.

Whining as Louis pulls away, Harry reached out and made grabby hands at him, unable to help himself and ignoring the soft chuckle he got.

“Shhh. I’ve got you babe,” Louis let out, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair gently before pulling him into a kiss, tongue dipping into his mouth briefly before breaking away. “My turn,” he said softly, moving to stand up long enough to shed the rest of his clothes, unable to stop a groan from escaping as Harry eagerly moved from the bed to kneel on the floor, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Go ahead. Suck my cock love,” Louis let out, finger stroking through Harry’s hair as he immediately did as instructed, Louis letting out a soft moan above him. “Fuck. You’re mouth.”

Continuing to play with Harry’s hair, Louis let him do as he pleased, wondering why he hadn’t found this boy sooner. He could already tell it was going to be a fun night if his blow job skills where anything to go off of.

Gripping the hair at the back of his head, Louis pulled him off gently, moving to cup his jaw with his other hand. “Fuck, you did so good. Up on the bed now.”

Grinning as Harry clambered up on the bed as instructed, Louis reached out to smooth over his thighs, unable to resist pulling him into another kiss before breaking away to pull out some lube and a condom, setting them both on the bed beside Harry.

Kissing up his thighs, Louis gently spread Harry’s legs further apart, grinning up at him. “You ready, love?” he asked, kissing his thighs as he got a breathy yes in response.

Giving one last kiss, Louis grabbed for the lube, slicking up his fingers before reaching out to gently circle his rim, giving a smirk at the low groan he got in response.

Pushing his index finger in gently, Louis waited a minute for Harry to adjust before starting to pump it in and out, tutting as Harry started trying to rock down. “Harry,” he warned, giving a nod of approval as he stopped, ignoring the whine. Louis knew he had a tendency to take control in the bedroom and just hoped Harry would stop him if he got uncomfortable.

Slipping a second finger in alongside the first after a few minutes, Louis continued his pace, glancing up at Harry to watch his face, contorted in pleasure, small gasps and moans falling from his lips. “Would you like a third?” he asked, giving a half smile as Harry let out a moan of yes, nodding feverishly at the suggestion.

Slipping in a third, Louis watched Harry’s face for any sign of discomfort, picking up his pace slightly and crooking his fingers, giving a broad grin as Harry’s back arched off the bed and he let out a howl of pleasure, panting lightly as Louis stroked over his prostate several more times, finally pulling his fingers out of the boy.

Reaching out for the condom, Louis picked it up only to have it taken out of his hands by a grinning Harry, watching as he tore it open and pulled the condom out, placing it carefully on Louis dick. Carding his fingers through his hair as he placed a kiss to the tip with a soft giggle, Louis was starting to wonder if he was even real, pretty sure he’d love to keep Harry if he was going to be this damn cute all the time.

Pushing at Harry to get him to shift further towards the center of the bed, Louis moved to sit between his legs, fingers lightly trailing up the side of Harry’s cock just to watch him squirm.

“Louis, please. Fuck,” Harry babbled out, shifting around beneath Louis, hoping he’d get the hint.

Giving a soft chuckle, Louis continued to tease him for a bit, leaning forward to suck a bruise right above one of his birds, pulling back with a smile.

Lining himself up, Louis pushed in slowly, stopping as he bottomed out and rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s thighs, waiting for him to give the go ahead.

“Move. Please,” Harry said after a few minutes, shifting around and giving a soft moan.

Nodding, Louis didn’t hesitate before pulling out and pushing back in, setting his pace rather slow for now, hitching Harry’s legs further up around his waist, Harry moaning at the angle change.

“Fuck, harder daddy,” Harry gasped out, freezing slightly as he realized what he’d said. Blushing, Harry averted his gaze from Louis, not quite sure how the other would feel. He hadn’t meant for it to slip out, but Harry had always had a thing about calling other men daddy. Maybe it was because he liked them older. Or maybe it was because he liked them in charge. Either way, he just hoped Louis would ignore the slip up and keep going.

Raising a brow, Louis gave a rather hard thrust back into Harry, groaning. “Fuck. You like it when daddy fucks you?” he asked, giving another hard thrust back in to punctuate his point.

Giving another moan, Harry shivered lightly, feeling as if he was on overdrive right now, more than happy with the fact Louis was ready to play along with this.

“Yeah, daddy. Love it. Fuck me harder,” Harry groaned out, letting out a string of moans as Louis complied with his request, leaning forward to pull him into a kiss, all tongue and teeth.

Pulling back, Louis shifted Harry again, getting better leverage to pound into Harry harder, relishing in the loud moan he got in return, searching for the spot that would really get him going.

“You sound so pretty for daddy. You like it when I fuck you hard, baby?” Louis asked, smirking as he found what he’d been looking for and Harry gave a loud keen.

“Yeah daddy,” Harry panted out, eyes rolling into the back of his head, toes curling.

Reaching forward to stroke Harry, Louis kept up his pace, determined to watch him come. “Baby, are you going to be a good boy and come for daddy?” Louis asked, smirking at the keen he got in return.

Picking up his pace, Louis thrust harder into Harry, stroking him harder as the younger boy fell apart beneath him, watching as Harry came with a loud moan all over his chest. Giving a few more thrusts of his own, Louis spilled into the condom, catching his breath before pulling out, laughing softly as Harry whined and pouted beneath him, bending forward to kiss the pout of his face.

Discarding the condom, Louis went into the bathroom for a flannel, coming back and cleaning Harry up gently before tossing it aside to clean up later, crawling up next to Harry and pulling him into his arms.

“Daddy, huh?” he asked, giving an amused smile as Harry whined and buried his face in Louis’ chest.

“Sorry. It slipped out,” Harry mumbled against his skin, nuzzling against his chest happily since he could tell Louis wasn’t all that upset.

“I kind of liked it,” he replied with a shrug, leaving it at that. Kissing the top of Harry’s head, Louis just stroked over his back, humming softly and smiling as he heard Harry’s breathing even out, no doubt asleep. Pressing one last kiss to his temple, Louis snuggled up and drifted off himself, a smile on his face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

If you had told Harry the night he’d met Louis that he’d be dating one of the prettiest men alive, he probably wouldn’t have believed you. But here is was, curled up in his lovely boyfriend’s bed, or rather, their bed as he listened to the distract sounds of him singing in the shower, a small smile on his face.

At first Harry had been wary of their relationship. Louis treated him right, had since the first night they met. At first Harry hadn’t been happy with the constant shower of gifts Louis gave him, feeling guilty about the fact he spent so much money on Harry. But after realizing that Louis wasn’t going to stop and getting a chance to talk about it with him, Harry was more okay with it now, making up for it as best he could by buying Louis things when he could, always pleased when Louis made a big production about it.

Harry had long since graduated college, now working in a steady job as a wedding planner, something he’d never considered before helping Gemma plan hers and absolutely loving it. His business was steady and he loved it. And while it didn’t pay nearly as much as Louis, because Harry certainly couldn’t compete with one of the CEO’s of a record label, Harry couldn’t complain, happy to finally be able to contribute. Plus, Louis loved him regardless and treated him like a prince.

Looking up as Louis walked back into the room, Harry just grinned as he came closer, leaning up to tug him into a short kiss.

“Good morning, baby,” Louis said, pressing a peck to Harry’s check before pulling back, moving towards the closet with Harry watching his bum as he walked away.

Flopping back down on the bed, Harry wasn’t ready to get up and get ready for classes, turning his head as Louis walked back in, grinning at the tie that was sitting around his neck, waiting to be tied.

Getting up, Harry walked over to Louis, pulling him in for another kiss before breaking away with a grin, reaching out to fix his tie for him.

“Nice tie,” Harry stated, fingers slowly adjusting his handiwork. “Trying to impress someone?”

Grinning, Louis just shrugged. “No one but a tall, baby giraffe imposter.”

Scoffing in protest, Harry just stuck his tongue out before walking towards the bathroom, giving a squeak as Louis slapped his bare bum. “Hey,” he drawled out, pouting over his shoulder.

Giving his bum another slap, Louis just followed him, smirking mischievously. “Sorry love. You just know how much I love your bum,” he said, shrugging unapologetically as Harry climbed in the shower.

“Meeting with a bride today?” Louis asked over the stream of the water, finishing up getting ready for work himself.

“Yeah. First meeting with a new bride. Should be exciting,” Harry said happily. He always loved the first meetings because he not only got to meet the bride, but they figured out what exactly she was looking for and started the process of making her wedding day perfect.

Humming in response, Harry finished up in the shower, climbing out and wrapping a towel around himself, puckering up his lips to signal he wanted a kiss before Louis left, being careful not to get him wet.

Smiling, Louis complied, leaning up to kiss him, giving a sigh as he reluctantly pulled back, needing to leave. “Remember we have reservations at the restaurant tonight,” Louis added, smiling. It had become a thing for them to have dinner at the restaurant they met for their anniversary, even when Harry had been working there. Plus, Niall was now the head chef and Harry always loved going to annoy him.

“I know. I’ll be there, don’t worry,” Harry said with a bright grin, dimples on display.

Unable to resist pressing another kiss to his lips, Louis just grinned up at him in return. “I’ll see you later then,” Louis said with a sigh, laughing as Harry whined and pulled him in for a kiss, forcing Louis to pull away.

“Later, love. I have to go to work now,” Louis said with a soft sigh, giving him one last smile before heading out, leaving Harry to get ready for his own job.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Shifting nervously on his feet as he waited for Harry to arrive, Louis was a big ball of nerves, not used to feeling this way. Normally he was brash and confident and nothing got under his skin. And well, that was true in the case of everything but Harry. Harry was Louis’ opposite and better half in his opinion. He loved him and knew the first time he’d met him there was something different about him.

Looking up and grinning as Harry arrived, Louis met him in a hug, kissing him gently. “You look gorgeous, babe,” he said, leaning back in order to check Harry up and down, tempted to skip dinner and go straight to dessert in the safety of their own bedroom. But reminding himself there were other important matters to attend to, Louis led Harry inside, letting the hostess seat them at table twenty as requested.

Dinner was going fantastic. They’d already been visited by Niall, mainly because he knew if he didn’t come out Harry would find a way into the kitchen and last year he’d managed to knock down a bunch of plates, but Louis was still nervous.

Fidgeting around as they ordered dessert, a slice of chocolate cate to split, Louis took in a deep breath, grabbing Harry’s attention.

“Babe?” he said, trying to calm himself down, not wanting to make Harry suspicious.

Looking up with a grin, Harry just tilted his head, eyebrows scrunching slightly in confusion. “Yes?” he responded, waiting for Louis to go on.

“You know I love you. I knew you were special the night I met you, right at this booth. And ever since that moment I fell in love with you and still fall in love every morning when I wake up to you beside me. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have you beside me when I go to sleep and when I wake up, start a family. So Harry Edwards Styles, will you marry me?” he asked, sliding out of the booth to kneel on the floor beside Harry, holding up a ring with a hopeful smile on his face.

Watching as Harry let out a watery laugh, wiping at the tears, he just nodded, beaming. “Yes. Yes yes yes,” he let out happily, letting Louis slip the ring on his ring finger before pulling him in for a not so chaste kiss, only breaking apart when they heard a loud sigh above them.

“Save it for your bedroom, lads. I made your chocolate cake to go. About time you proposed, Louis. I was tired of hearing this one complain about you not doing it yet,” Niall said with a laugh, punching a sheepish looking Harry on the arm.

“Is that so?” Louis asked, amused. He’d been planning this for a while, knowing full well he wanted to do it here on their anniversary. And of course he’d let Niall know, just to warn him in case Harry decided to go running through the kitchen afterwards since they were best friends, after all. “Well, the food was good as usual, Niall. I think it’s time for us to go home and have dessert, however,” Louis said with a devilish smile, ignoring Niall’s loud groan of protest that he didn’t need to know that.

Leaving behind a grumbling Niall, Louis led a smiling Harry out, laughing as Harry forced him to stop every so often so he could pepper kisses all over his face. “If you keep that up we’ll never make it home,” Louis said with a laugh, kissing the pout off Harry’s face before getting him in the car and finally home.

Taking him upstairs, Louis played it cool, running a hand down Harry’s back. “You have five minutes to be waiting naked on the bed for me,” he said with a pat on his bum, sending him on his way. Using the five minutes to check his email for work.

Heading into their room, Louis frowned as he walked in on Harry stroking himself, tutting at him. “Did daddy tell you to touch yourself?” he asked harshly, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing down at Harry.

Stopping his movements immediate, Harry whined, looking up at Louis bashfully. “No daddy,” he said slowly, trying to gauge how made Louis really was. “Well, bad boys deserve a punishment, don’t they?” he asked, moving closer to Harry, loosening his tie before removing it completely, standing over Harry with a smirk.

“Yes, daddy,” Harry replied, biting at his lip, glancing up at Louis.

“Stay still,” Louis cautioned, leaning forward to slip the tie over Harry’s eyes, running a thumb along his lower lip when he finished. “Now be a good boy for daddy, yeah?”

Nodding vehemently at the suggestion, Harry squirmed around slightly on the bed as Louis discarded the rest of his clothes.

Moving to kneel on the bed next to Harry, Louis ran his fingers along his skin, smirking at the shiver her got in return, watching the goosebumps rise on his flesh.

“Going to open you up love. And then you’re going to ride me because I know you love it. But you can’t come until I say so, got it?” Louis said conversationally, cupping Harry’s jaw with his hand as the other nodded, whimpering slightly.

Moving to grab the lube from the bedside table, Louis moved to settle between his legs, spreading them apart gently, spreading the lube on his fingers before pushing one in without preamble, setting the pace slow for now and relishing in the moan Harry let out.

“Fuck. Daddy,” he breathed out, hands moving to grip at the comforter beneath him.

Remaining silent, Louis slipped in another finger, scissoring them and smirking as Harry keened, finally curling his fingers in order to hit his prostate, picking up his pace slightly.

“You like that baby?” he questioned, purposefully making Harry let out a low groan, smirking.

“Yes, Daddy. Three. I want three,” Harry gasped out, back arching off the bed as Louis slipped another inside, stretching Harry out even further.

Pulling out with warning, Louis just chuckled as Harry gave a loud whine, huffing in protest.

“Patience, babe,” Louis said, kissing the frown off of Harry’s face, moving to lie next to him, patting his hip to signal him to get up.

Grabbing the lube once more, Louis slicked up his cock before helping Harry straddle him, stroking his hips lightly before helping guide himself into Harry, letting him sink down on him, stroking his hips lightly as Harry adjusted. They’d long since stopped using condoms after sitting down and discussing it, both getting tested to make sure they were clean before they stopped using them.

“Daddy, feels so good. Love it when you fill me up,” he said with a moan, starting to circle his hips, making Louis let out a low groan.

“Fuck, baby you look so good like this,” he praised, gripping Harry’s hips tighter as he threw his head back with a keen at the praise, lifting his hips before slamming them back down, setting his own pace.

Harry picked up his pace slightly, the room filled with soft moans and the slap of skin against skin. Louis gripped Harry’s hips tighter, tight enough to bruise, encouraging his movements.

“Daddy. I need more,” Harry let out, stilling his hips, thighs shaking lightly. Moving his hands to smooth up his thighs, Louis soothed him gently, reaching up to undo the blindfold, tossing the tie aside before flipping them over, picking up where Harry had left off, drilling into him hard and fast.

Letting out a moan, Harry reached for Louis’ hands, tangling their fingers together, squeezing lightly. Thrusting into Harry harder, Louis let out a soft moan, gazing down at Harry fondly. “Can you come untouched, baby?” he asked, grinning as Harry let out a nod.

Quickening his pace, Louis changed his angle, searching for Harry’s prostate, grinning as Harry let out a loud keen, signaling that he’d found it. Drilling into him and hitting it on ever thrusts, Louis moaned again, squeezing their hands together.

“C’mon baby. Come for daddy. Don’t you want to be a good boy?” Louis questioned, groaning as Harry’s back arched off the bed as he came, spilling all over his stomach. Louis gave a few more thrusts into Harry, leaning down to kiss him as he whined at the slight pain, coming with a moan against Harry’s lips.

Pressing his forehead against Harry’s head as they let their breathing even out, Louis gentle pulled out, wincing sympathetically as Harry let out a soft whimper, kissing his sweaty curls before padding into the bathroom for a flannel, cleaning them both up gently before pulling Harry into his arms, kissing his temple gently.

“Good night?” he questioned after a few beats of silence, grinning as Harry nuzzled his jaw, humming happily.

“Yes. We’re engaged,” he said, excitement flooding his voice as he looked up at Louis with a broad grin.

Laughing, Louis pulled Harry in for another kiss, breaking off with a smile. “Looks like you’ll have to plan your wedding on top of other people’s,” he said with a small chuckle, watching as Harry’s eyes lit up.

“I get to plan my wedding,” he said gleefully, looking as young as he was the first night Louis met him.

Giving a soft laugh, Louis just nodded, kissing his temple. “The sky’s the limit, babe. I’ll pay for anything you want,” Louis said simply, wanting Harry to be happy because if Harry was happy, Louis would be happy.

“I want to get married outside. In spring. I know all the caterer’s and venues we should look at first,” Harry babbled out, stopping only when Louis cut him off with a kiss.

“I think the wedding plans can wait til, tomorrow love. As can calling our mums. Sleep now,” he said gently, snuggling up to Harry, both of them going quiet until they drifted off, intertwined with one another.


End file.
